


John's Dark Serket

by NeitzschesGod



Series: NeitzschesGod's bi-monthly challenge [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Again but as their own story, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Never write under nyquil, OH GOD WHY, every one I have, every prompt in one, expect to see these someday, thats an order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John. Vriska. Karkat. Other people. You know what sort of love Fucktagon I'll mix up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Dark Serket

**Author's Note:**

> This can either be seen as a story or a series of prompts. Or the effects of NyQuil.

Vriska spun around, kicking John in the jaw. He fell to the ground, knocking him out. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, VRISKA!" Shouted Karkat, pulling a thresh prince out of nowhere. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE HIM TO DINNER, NOT BREAK HIS FUCKING JAW."

"Hey, it's just payback. You just knoooooooow he deserves it." said Vriska. 

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE EVEN GET INTO THIS MESS." Sighed Karkat, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
***********************************************  
Earlier that day, John was teaching Karkat how to make cake, a delicacy Karkat had never tasted before but which John could not stand. 

"Okay, no. Karkat, zip your pants back up, we use a fucking spoon to mix the cake."

"FUCK YOU, EGBERT. I'LL STIR THIS CAKE HOWEVER I GODDAMN PLEASE."

"No, Karkat. Using your dong is really unsanitary, people will want to eat this."

"EXACTLY." 

"Do you even have a penis, Karkat?" John questioned, casually turning on some funk music.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LICK OFF ALL THIS CAKE BATTER TO FIND OUT, JOHN." Said Karkat, shoving whatever was between his legs into the mixing bowl.  
***********************************************  
Even earlier that day, Vriska was casually sitting around on her computer, talking to John. 

"Joooooooohn, I am reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaly hungry. M8ke me one of your earth delicacies and I might love you."

"Sure, Vriska! Maybe I can get Karkat to help!"  
***********************************************  
Slightly earlier, but not really, to Vriska's conversation with John, Karkat was failing miserably at writing a simple script in ^CAKE. Sollux stood behind him, getting increasingly irritated at him. 

"No, cock for braiin2. You need an equal amount of tiilde2 on each side of the 'con2ole.log' 2triing to iindiicate-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU NOOKSUCKING SLIME FUCKER."

"Hey man, ii'm not the one 2uckiing massiive nook here."

"YOU ARE NOW, COCKASS." Karkat hit Sollux in the face and unzipped his pants. Muffled funk music was playing on the computer, it was the only reason Karkat had brought that asshole over.   
***********************************************  
Approximately three paragraphs to the right of the previous earlier one, John was tied up naked and kicked to the floor. Vriska sat down over his face, bulge twitching seductively. 

"Suck it, 8itch." Vriska said coldly. 

Tears in his eyes, John sadly accepted his fate and began.  
***********************************************  
Three Valve minutes ago, Damara bent Vriska over the table. Her arms were bound and her bulge was exposed through blue stained panties. 

"私はあなたの素敵な香りのパンティーが好" said Damara, licking her lips.   
***********************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Don't write with NyQuil. Any suggestions for valentines day? Send them to neitzschesgod@gmail.com


End file.
